Crescent Moon
by New Twilight Star
Summary: This book is set after Breaking Dawn. What happens when Charlie decides he wants to know the secret? What complications would this cause? Bella Cullen is stuck between what is right and what she wants. Will she tell? Will Charlie ever know the truth?
1. Chapter 1 Suspicion

This book is set after Breaking Dawn; so If you have not read Breaking Dawn do NOT read on, for you shall find some spoilers; i.e. whether Bella becomes a vampire or not.

If you have read Breaking Dawn read on. :-) This is my first fan fic, so if it's really bad then you know why. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, however much I wish I did. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Suspicion

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said, opening the door to his home in Forks. I smiled. It had taken nearly a month for Charlie to get used to my new appearance. Within that time a lot had happened to me; such as our visit from the Volturi. Plus my best friend had nearly given my dad a heart attack when he phased into a wolf before his eyes. I had to admit, I was still annoyed with Jacob for that one; but his heart was in the right place. The good thing was that Charlie wanted to know as little as possible; at the time. However, more recently I know, thanks to my telepathic husband, that Charlie has been becoming more curious. Eventually we believe he will indeed ask what is going on, and we can't tell him for his own safety.

"Where's Edward and Renesmee?" He asked. Recently Charlie had been more welcoming towards Edward; supposedly he had finally began to accept that he was part of the family now, and nothing he could do would ever change that. As for Renesme Charlie loved to make a fuss over her.

"I think there out shopping." This was a downright lie. They were really out hunting, but I could not tell Charlie they were running with Jacob chasing mountain lions and Grizzly bears.

I walked into the house closing the door behind me. It hadn't changed much since I'd become Mrs Cullen. The only difference was a picture on the fireplace of my wedding day. I suspect Charlie was only beginning to imagine how much that day mean to my ... renovations, I guess you could call it.

"You had lunch yet?" I asked him, walking straight into the kitchen. I assumed that he hadn't, so I began to pull some food out the cupboard. I may not be able to eat human food, but I knew that Charlie wouldn't have a decent meal if I didn't make it for him.

Ten minutes later I set the plate down in front of him. He ate in silence, whilst I began playing with my shield; seeing how far I could push it outwards and if i could remove it all together without too much trouble. I was so absorbed in this I barely heard Charlie's mutter of "never eats. Hmm." I stopped experimenting with my shield. Of course, Charlie was totally unaware that I had indeed heard him; how was he supposed to know my hearing had far improved since I had become a vampire? I frowned. "Charlie, can I have one of your apples?" I asked nodding towards that fruit bowl. He looked up surprised, possibly wondering if i'd heard what he'd said.

"Sure." He answered, surprised. I got up, and moved at human pace towards the fruit bowl. Ugh, this was going to be horrible. I had only once tried human food, but it was indeed the worst thing I had ever tasted, in both my vampire life and my human life; although it wouldn't have tasted so bad to me if I was indeed still human.

I picked up the smallest apple, sat back down at the table and took the first bite. I saw Charlie's eyes widen slightly, and then he tried to cover up his surprise. As soon as he looked away I put the apple in my pocket, quickly removing all the apple apart from the core. Charlie was so unobservant; he didn't realise I'd finished for five minutes. I used the bathroom excuse to get rid of the apple. Yuck, I am never going to do that again, even if Charlie gets suspicious. I chucked the apple down the toilet, and then looked at my appearance in the mirror. I was still wearing brown contact lenses, as my eyes hadn't gone gold yet. It was a little bit of a pain, although one that I would endure if it meant I could see Charlie.

I heard the click of the TV turning on, and the gentle _puff _as someone sat down on the sofa. I almost forgot there was a game on. I went back downstairs to find Charlie sitting in his favourite armchair. I almost laughed; it was like I had never been away. I went to do the washing up in the kitchen. I decided I could get away with doing it a little bit faster than normal. Charlie already knew something major was different with me, even if he didn't know what.

I was at Charlie's over three hours. By the time I left it was getting dark, Twilight even. My Ferrari was waiting in the drive. I wouldn't have used it, as I usually use Edwards Volvo, due to the fact that I had already protested that I did not need an expensive sports car. Edward, deciding to be annoying, had taken all of the other car keys, apart from the keys to my Ferrari and Emmett's Jeep. So, it was either run or take the Ferrari, as Edward had already known I would not take the Jeep. Deciding it would be too suspicious to run there and back I took the Ferrari. Edward would be pleased when he got home.

I waved out of the car window and then sped off back towards the Cullen's house.

___________________________________________________________________________

How was that? Sorry if it was a little boring; please review so that I can make any improvements. Thanx for reading


	2. Chapter 2 Problems

So, if your back again it must mean that my first chapter was at least a little bit of a success. If your just here to see where this story is going; fair enough. I don't particularly know where it's going yet either.  Don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters. The true genius is Stephenie Meyer.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Problems

When I arrived back at the house i knew that Edward wasn't back. The house was silent and still, apart from a soft humming that was coming from upstairs. "Hey Alice." I called casually as soon as I was inside the door.

"Hey." She said, coming swiftly down the stairs. "They'll be back in about an hour". Alice informed me. She was eyeing up my outfit; jeans with a plain long sleeve cotton top. If it was Alice's world she would end up dressing me up in bright cocktail dresses every day; thank god it is not Alice's world. I waited for her to say something, but when it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything apart from complain about my outfit I went to sit down in the living room. Of course, I didn't need to sit down, I was just as comfortable standing, but it looked more human. "Where is everyone?" I asked, before she could begin moaning.

"Carlisle is at work, Esme is with Rose at the supermarket, getting some food for Renesmee and Jacob. Everyone else is hunting." She smiled, but it faded quickly as she saw how deep in thought I was.

"What's up?" She asked her voice full of concern. She sat down next to me and put her arm around me.

"It's just Charlie." I told her. "He's began to look deeper, looking for the slight changes. I think he's becoming curious, which means that eventually he will want to know. What do we do then? We can't tell him." Alice didn't look too concerned.

"If it comes down to it we will have to move. If it's the only way to keep Charlie safe you know we'd do it." I couldn't help but sigh. I knew that that might be the only choice all along, but it was too hard to acknowledge it.

"Thanks' Alice. Can we try and keep this from Edward for the moment? I don't want him to be concerned about me or anything. You know..." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Bella; I know what Edwards like. I have known him a little longer than you." She smiled. "Anyway, pleeeeaaaassssseeeeeee let me choose an outfit for you." She did almost like puppy dog eyes, it made me laugh.

"No." I growled, playfully but also menacing. A true vampire growl. Alice laughed. "Is it really that bad?" She asked.

"It will be when I tell Edward you've made me unhappy." She gave me a look of fake shock. "You wouldn't!" She said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. Smiling. Alice moved so fast human eyes would have thought she was a blur. Within seconds she had me in a headlock, which wasn't particularly painful, just inconvenient. "Alice!" I moaned, as she began dragging me up the stairs. No doubt she had been shopping all day. I could have broken her hold easily, but I didn't want to disappoint my favourite sister. So, for the moment I was captive.

Within an hour she had had me try on over fifty different sets of new clothes. If I had still been human I probably would have collapsed. I have to admit, I did try to escape a couple of times before I gave it up. By the end of it Alice was ecstatic.

I heard the door open, and I quickly put my shield over Alice. She looked questioningly at me, but let it go. I sprinted down the stars straight into Edwards outstretched arms. "Hey." He said softly after I'd kissed him. "Hey." I answered back, smiling. In that moment it was as if my heart was being put back together, a hole that I didn't realise was there was being filled.

"Hi Bella." Said Jake. He looked happy, and my favourite smile appeared on his face. I couldn't help smiling back. Renesmee let go of Jake's hand and walked gracefully over to me. Within a month she had grown so much she looked like a five year old. Instead of slowing down like we had predicted, Renesmee had, for about a week, been growing twice as fast as before. I did wonder how old she would look before she stopped growing. I expect she would look more like a sister to me than a daughter eventually. I shied away from the thought; just too weird.

"Have a good time?" I asked Renesmee, bending down to her level. She nodded, and pressed her hand to my face, using her unusual gift to tell me about her day. Meanwhile Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I stared up into his dazzling face, which held more beauty than anywhere on earth. Yet again I find myself wondering how I could possibly deserve someone like him. My whole world revolved around Edward, and a world without him would be a black hell, where life was not at all worth living; full of pain and torment.

It was a soft "Hmph." That pulled me out of this bleak thought. I looked straight into those golden eyes and saw them full of concern. "Wha...?" That was when I realised that I had subconsciously let my shield down. I pulled it back over myself; no doubt he would have heard the earlier conversation from Alice by now. "Jake, can you look after Renesmee for a little while?" I looked down and saw Renesmee's upset face. "Just for a little while. Promise." I said to her. She nodded, and walked over to Jacob.

I took Edwards hand, and together we both ran out the door.

___________________________________________________________________________

Please review.  Hope you enjoyed it; and I'm sorry if some of the characters are a little out of character, but there's not much I can do about that.  Oh, yea and I'm sorry if any of the chapters are like, really badly named. Any suggestions welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 Just Us

Back again? That must mean that it's not as bad as I think it is. Still slightly nervous of what everybody thinks of it, like I said, first one.  Well, enjoy; as your back I guess i'm doing something right

**Disclaimer: **Usual ... I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer is brilliant.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Just us

We both ran together, holding hands. We ran back to our cottage, by now with Renesmee's room was fully furnished. Edward lifted me up unexpectedly, giving me his usual smile. I couldn't help but be happy. All my worries about Charlie put to the back of my mind for the moment. Right now it was just me and him, and I was happy. He kissed me, fist softly, then getting more desperate; and I kissed him back. It was just us, and we had a whole hour to ourselves.

Soon the remnants of my dress, which Alice had managed to force on me, were scattered across the room. Not much better could be said about Edwards top. Finally I decided we'd better move; after all, I had said we'd be back soon. I sighed, and went to get up when two hands appeared around my waist holding me back. "Edward, we need to go back sometime today." I said.

He was silent for a minute, just like he was when he was thinking. "Oh, I know. But I need to talk to you."

"Talk." I said, guessing what he was going to say.

"I..." He paused, not quite sure how to begin. "You know," he said, laughing "I think I will tell Alice off for making you unhappy. Although, that dress did make you look beautiful." He laughed; he did have a habit of destroying my clothes. I laughed with him, sounding more like music than laughter.

"Don't worry about Charlie." He whispered in my ear after he stopped laughing. "He's just looking out for you. He's wondering if it would help him to help you if he knew exactly what we were keeping from him."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, not angry but slightly annoyed. Edward shrugged. "I knew it would upset you Bella. Were trying to protect him by not telling him, and yet he wants to protect you by finding out. You know, if it would make it better I could talk to him if you want. Just to say that you're fine and possibly tell him that were protecting him by not telling." He looked up at me. I was still trying to make sense of what he had just said. I sighed. "Leave it be for the moment. But if it becomes a problem then we'll have to do something. Now," I said in a mock pleading tone "please let me out of bed." He growled mockingly, and clasped his arms tighter around my waist. He kissed me once more, and then let me go.

When we got back to the house, now fully clothed, me back in my jeans and cotton t-shirt (to Alice's disapproval) we found the house was full. Carlisle, Rose and Esme were all back. Jacob was raiding the restocked fridge. I gave one last peck on the cheek to Edward before he moved over to the piano, and then walked over to Emmett, who looked up grinning. "Hey lil sis." He said, still grinning. Emmett and Jasper stood up, and ran out the back door, with me following closely behind.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this chapters a little short, but I didn't know what to put it in. Don't forget to review. 

___________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4 You Have My Permission

Hi again. Same as usual, read and review. 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. All credit to Stephenie Meyer. You know what I mean.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

You have my permission

"Emmett, please be careful." This was Edward, looking at the three of us, his face full of concern. I am still getting lessons from Emmett, and now Jasper is helping too. I want to be fully prepared the next time my life comes crashing down, which hopefully is not anytime soon so I'll have ages to practice. I have to admit, I believe I'm getting better. Although I can feel that I'm getting weaker; meaning that I'm not really a newborn vampire any more. However, I'm still ten times stronger than Emmett; one thing that has began to get on his nerves.

I heard Emmett coming back towards me, and I moved slightly out of the way. Yet again he came back, and yet again I moved. I remembered, what felt like a lifetime ago, watching Alice fight with Jasper. The night of my graduation party. It made me laugh to remember that, as only now had I realised that my style of fighting was similar to Alice's, apart from slightly less fluent due to the fact that I could not predict the future. I laughed, as, for the first time in a week, I managed to beat Emmett. I could hear Edward chuckling to himself near the house.

Emmett wasn't amused. "Let me up." He growled. I laughed, and got up, releasing him. Emmett didn't like being pinned down. Jasper came over and gave me a high five whilst Emmett stalked off.

"Bella," Jasper asked, trying to phrase some request by the sound of it.

"Yea?" I replied, still gazing at Emmett who had turned round curiously. I saw Edward stand up as if to run for it, but Emmett grabbed him before he could escape.

"Can you do us a favour?" Jasper asked, slightly unsure if he should be asking this or not. "We, I mean, me and Em wanted to see how Edward would do against us without his gift." I laughed, understanding now why Edward had began to leave.

"Please?" Emmett added. He was excited now. I heard movement from in the house, and saw the whole family come out, curious. I didn't answer. Of course I knew that they would never do anything to hurt Edward, but I still didn't want to let Edward fight. "Erm, I dunno..." I said, looking at Edward.

This time he sighed. "Emmett." He muttered. Emmett released him, and he was by my side in a second. "Do you want me to?" I asked quietly. Of course, the others could still hear, but they pretended to give us some privacy. It was just an inconvenient and unavoidable habit of being vampires; eavesdropping.

Edward thought for a second. "You know they won't hurt me, and I think I could still beat them." He smiled. "Plus I'd like to get them back for every time they beat you." He chuckled. "Sure, you have my permission, if that's what you're after." He kissed me briefly; or at least it seemed briefly but by the time we had finished everyone was watching us.

"Sure Jazz, Em." They both grinned. I carefully pushed out my shield, keeping it tightly around Emmett and Jasper, but not on Edward. Then it hit me; "Hang on, isn't this a little unfair? There's two of you." I accused them. Of course they had already thought of that. "Ok then," said Emmett, full of confidence now. "You and Edward, me and Jasper. Deal?" I looked at Edward, who just shrugged his shoulder. "Deal." I said.

I sank into a crouch, my eyes fixed on Jasper. Both Emmett and Jasper were smirking at Edward. It was obvious they did not consider me as a target, and only wanted to get in a few swipes at Edward whilst they could. That would make it easy. Jasper was the first to make a move, going straight for Edward who dodged him. Then Emmet tried to tackle Edward. It would have succeeded too if Jasper hadn't got in the way. I waited in the sidelines for the moment, just watching Emmett and Jasper making the most of what i'd given them.

The others were still watching on the sidelines. Alice shot me a questioning look, as if to say, _I thought you were going to join in. _I still waited. Soon it became apparent Edward was losing quite badly. I got into a crouch and darted towards Jasper, knocking him off Edward. Edward took the opportunity at once, getting Emmett in a headlock whilst I had Jasper firmly pinned to the ground. It had taken a very short time. I laughed and helped Jasper up. Emmett had decided he hadn't finished, got himself out of the headlock and began fighting furiously with Edward. I took away my shield, and I saw the look of shock cross his face, followed swiftly by annoyance.

Soon Edward had him pinned again, this time to the floor. "Do you surrender?" He hissed menacingly, his teeth near Emmett's neck. Emmett growled.

"Fine. Get off me." Edward let go and Emmett jumped to his feet. He headed straight for me, his eyes blazing. Luckily Edward got there first and took my hand. "You said you'd take away his ability! How could you do that to me Bella?" He asked whining. I nearly laughed. Some of the others did.

"Simple." I said. "Firstly, to get payback for every time you've beaten me and left me feeling bruised after our sessions, and secondly because Edward had already won, and you were just being a sore loser." He growled. Emmett looked like he had some sort of retort, but was interrupted when Alice came over.

"Bella," She said, handing me a box. I opened them to find brown contact lenses in them. I looked at her questioningly. "Charlie's coming over. I think he wants to talk."

___________________________________________________________________________

I think that was a bit longer than the last chapter at least. Hope you enjoyed it; don't forget to review. 


	5. Chapter 5 First Clue

Wow! Chapter five! Normally by now I would have given up and started writing something else! I'm obviously enjoying it, and so must you be if you're still reading this.  So, here's chapter 5. Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: **Do not own these brilliant characters. Sorry. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

First Clue

"Charlie's coming over to _talk_?" I repeated, horrified. We were back inside the house now, and I was trying to put the contact lenses in. What a pain! Why couldn't my eyes have just gone gold by now?

"Yea, I think that's what he wants. I can't be sure, just please put those contact lenses in and get downstairs." Said an annoyed Alice. She left me to it.

"Don't worry love." Edward said, coming up behind me. I sighed. "I'm not worried." I lied. I saw him raise a questioning eyebrow in the mirror. Of course, when I was human I was a terrible liar, but I think now I'm a bit better. "Bella, you're obviously worried." Edward said, he laughed. "You really don't know you're doing it do you?" He laughed again.

"Doing what?" I asked, confused.

"You keep on removing your shield, and then putting it back up again. Then taking it back down; you get the picture. But I've heard some things and it shows you're obviously worried." He laughed again.

"Have I really been doing that?" I asked, astounded. He nodded. I heard car tyres pulling off the motorway, and up the drive. I walked back down the stairs at normal human speed, Edward holding my hand. Renesmee was now sitting with Rosalie, her eyes drooping. Thinking about it, it was exceptionally late, wouldn't it look a little weird if all of the Cullen's were still wide awake in the front room? I mentioned this to Edward, and Carlisle. "Hmmm. Didn't think of that." Carlisle replied. Maybe if most of us go upstairs... yes. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and I will go upstairs." They left quickly, leaving Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, who was also fast asleep on the couch and myself downstairs.

I heard Charlie get out of the car and walk slowly to the door. There was a moment of hesitation before the doorbell rang. I took longer answering than I normally would, and pretended to yawn when I opened the door. Of course, I am not really tired, but it would be better for Charlie to think I was.

"Hey Dad." I said, in a surprised tone. "It's gone midnight. Oh well, come in." I let him over the door step. "Hey Charlie." Edward said from the sofa. Edward was now holding Renesmee on his lap.

"Where is everyone?" Charlie asked. Not a good sign. That might have meant that he expected the entire household to be up at nearly one in the morning. "There in bed Dad. Where else would they be?" I asked, pretending to be confused. It appeared to work, but that didn't change anything.

"Due to the hour I'm guessing this isn't purely a social call." I said. Charlie hesitated.

"It's not, no." He admitted. He sat down on one of the armchairs whilst I sat next to Edward. Part of my mind realised how easy it was for me to be around humans. It would have made me smile, until I remembered Charlie was here.

"When I first found out you had lied to me," Charlie began after a moment, evidently not sure where to begin, "when I first met Renesmee I asked you to tell me as little as possible about all this" He gestured around the room, particularly in Jacob's direction. "Do you remember?" He asked.

I nodded. No need to tell him I remembered every single word of that day, and more. Charlie continued. "I know I said that at the time, but I really think that now I need to know more. Ever since you left this world has been very peculiar, what with Renesmee and when you changed. Whatever it is it won't change how I see you or anything like that. I'm still your dad; I just want to look after you." He finished determined but slightly embarrassed. Charlie doesn't tend to show his emotions.

For once I didn't know what to say. I wanted so much to tell him the truth, but how could I? Not when it would endanger his life. I let down my shield so that Edward could hear my thoughts. _Help, please. I know I can't tell him, but... oh I don't know, just help._ I put my shield back up, and looked back at Edward. His face was sketched with indecision.

"Dad." I began, slightly unsure of what to say. "You know were keeping it from you for your own safety. It would be far worse if we told you." He almost grunted. I heard him mutter _Thought you were going to say that. _

"What Bella is trying to say is that we are trying to protect you, even if it appears we are doing you an injustice. We are sorry we can't tell you, but we won't compromise your safety to tell you. Please understand this." I reached out towards Edwards hands. He understood what I wanted, and took it. We sat there, leaving Charlie deep in thought.

"So, if this is a secret that would endanger someone," Charlie said slowly. "How did you find out Bells?" Charlie had evidently concluded that the Cullens had got me into something dangerous, which was nearly bang on the truth, but as it meant being with Edward for eternity I would take it all again. Of course I didn't say this, and decided to keep quiet.

"She guessed." Edward added suddenly. I hadn't expected him to answer. "That's how she found out about Jake, she guessed. I suppose you could say she's gifted." Edward smiled slightly, I was slightly horrified. Charlie hadn't noticed anything unusual about what Edward had said and so he left it.

Charlie yawned, looking at the time. Half two in the morning. "I guess you really can't tell me." He sighed. "I'd better be off, got to be at the police station tomorrow." Both Charlie and I got up, whilst Edward stayed on the couch with Renesmee. "See you later Charlie." He called as we walked towards the door. "Bye." He muttered. It appeared that he had gone back to his old Edward hating self. Pity. "Night Dad." I said. Charlie then surprised me when he pulled me into a tight hug. He let go quickly. "See you soon Bella." Then he walked out the door. I shut the door, to find Edward standing behind me looking slightly downcast. "What is it?" I asked, hating to see him miserable.

"You shouldn't have hugged him. That was his first clue."

___________________________________________________________________________

I quite enjoyed writing that chapter. Hope you liked it, if not tell me. Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6 Our Meadow

Back again. I just wanted to say thanx to anyone who's still reading, and anyone that has reviewed. So, Thanx.  (By the way, don't ask bout the smiley faces – I'm enjoying myself)

**Disclaimer: **Usual stuff. I do not own any of these characters and I certainly do not own Forks  Credit to Stephenie etc. Ok here's chapter 6.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Our Meadow

The next day I felt a little depressed. Whatever I did I couldn't forget about Charlie. Jasper tried to make me feel better with his talent, but it was only temporary happiness. Even Seth, who had come to visit, couldn't cheer me up. Eventually Edward decided to take me hunting, just to take my mind off of the problem. It worked a little, so for a few hours I let my true vampire loose. Together we took down three mountain lions and a couple of grizzlies. I was proud of the fact I had not turned into a dishevelled mess like my first hunting trip. I laughed at the memory. Then I didn't know what happened, one second I was running, the next I appeared to be falling.

"Edward!" I complained, as I realised he had grabbed me. I laughed, then screamed "Don't rip my clothes!" Too late. I growled. "Why can't I come back from a single hunting trip with my clothes fully intact?"

Edward let out a brief laugh before his lips shaped themselves to mine. At that moment my will crumbled to dust, and I knew that we wouldn't be finished until sundown.

We went back to our cottage to find that the wardrobe had been restocked with all of the clothes from Alice's shopping trip. Finally we left the house and made our way towards our meadow. We went at human pace, just enjoying each other's company. I was remembering the first time we came here, the first day I saw Edward in the sunlight. To be honest it was the first day I saw Edward for what he really was, not only deadly but also gentle, loving and dazzling. I heard Edward chuckle. I had left my shield down, deliberately this time, and he was enjoying hearing my thoughts. A luxury he seemed to be enjoying more and more recently. He pulled me back towards him, and kissed me softly.

A few minutes later we were in the meadow. It was night by now, and the stars were shining down on us. I don't fully know how we ended up lying on the grass, but I didn't really care. There was just me and him. "I still remember the first time I met you." He mused.

"Ugh" I moaned, pushing myself off his chest to complain. "Don't think of the first, wasn't that when you were planning every single way you could kill me." He shuddered at the memory.

"I suppose your right, but you really don't' know what I was thinking."

"Go on then. What were you thinking?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"If you must know, yes. I was planning ways to..." he hesitated, "kill you. But my first thought was 'why me?' I watched you, you were a nice, bright and beautiful girl who I couldn't even be friends as my very existence put you in danger. Then, when I met you my mind was working overtime to try and get you on your own to kill you." He winced. I didn't like to see him in pain, so I kissed him again.

"I love you" I whispered.

He chuckled. "I love you too. So much. My heart is yours, as it will always be."

I sighed, gazing up at the moon. "I know. Life is meaningless without you." And then I kissed him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sorry... I know I could have made that longer. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7 Money

Hi again. Chapter 7, wow! Here you go... Enjoy. Just a quick thanks to anyone who has reviewed – thanx for the compliments, they have really helped boost my confidence that what I'm writing is not too awful, and I'll bear in mind any constructive criticism and advice. Thanx again.

**Disclaimer: **Standard – I do not own any of these characters at all. They are all Stephenie Meyers – maybe I need to start making my own characters up. Hmm.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Money 

"Jake, you must NOT tell Charlie ANY of your legends. Please". Nearly a whole week had gone by, and during that time I had gone once with Edward to see Charlie. This was meant to put aside my fears, but it had just increased them. We had found Charlie on the internet, looking up about werewolves, as all he really knew was that Jacob could phase and I was rock hard. Oh, and I was as cold as ice. That would seem a good starting point, and it was unlikely that he would find anything close to the truth, but I was still concerned. What if someone told him about _the cold ones, _as the Quileute legends refer to us? So, as soon as we had escaped I ran straight to Jacob.

"Calm Bell." He said, shocked at the panic in my voice. "I've already told Billy not to tell Charlie anything; he would never put Charlie at risk like that. You of all people should know that." Jacob tried to calm me down with his words, but it hadn't worked a bit.

"What about Sam, Embry, Quil? What if they tell him?" I slumped down against the wall in despair. I could feel my shield changing, as if I was breathing into a paper bag. For the moment I didn't really care, but I stored it in my mind for later; why was my shield doing this? It was as if I couldn't control it anymore!

"Bella, you're stressing out. Please relax!" Jacob said, now starting to sound slightly worried. I took a deep breath, of course, it didn't help me at all, but it felt good. Then I could feel a calm, almost numbing sensation creep over me. I looked over at the front door and saw Jasper coming in with Edward. I relaxed a little bit; It was unavoidable with Jasper around.

"Hey." I said quietly, looking at the floor. Of course, I knew Edward would be anxious if he knew how stressed out I was, but there wasn't much I could do about that now, too late to sort my shield out.

Edward reached down and pulled me into his arms, so that he was actually carrying me up the stairs. He kissed me as he reached his room, if I hadn't been so stressed out I would have laughed; I had a sudden memory of the night I had become engaged. I wondered if Charlie was a bigger problem than Victoria's army of vampires. I have to admit; from my point of view it was very close.

Edward kissed me again, pushing me onto the bed. I sighed, and pushed him off. I could tell when there was something he wasn't telling me. "What's happened now?" I asked, worry back in my voice. He sighed, and pulled me so I was lying on his chest. He looked slightly reluctant to tell me, so I assumed it would not be good news. Finally deciding it was not something he could hold back he sighed.

"Charlie is using his resources at the police station to do a little investigating. He's began to wonder where our money is coming from, thinking it may be part of the secret." He laughed. "After all, how can one doctor's salary keep a family of nine of us going, with enough left to buy anything else we desire?" He laughed, referring to my car locked in the garage. I didn't find this new revelation amusing in the slightest. Edward was just pretending he didn't care surely? Just to keep me calm I guess, typical Edward. I felt like I could scream at him. How could he even attempt to take this so light heartedly? Of course, my vampire brain was telling me he was just doing it because he loved me, but shouldn't he be a little more serious.

There was silence, whilst I just lay there, deep in thought. I really needed a way out of this nightmare, preferably one that didn't result in Charlie's death. What wasI going to do?

"Where does the money come from?" I asked, now fully calm and just a little bit curious. Edward laughed. "I don't really know myself; Carlisle takes care of the finances. Some of it comes from Carlisle's job, a little bit comes from the Volturi..." He stopped when I sat up and stared at him bewildered. He laughed. "Yea, they give large covens like ours some money in exchange for keeping the secret. Of course, I don't know how we couldn't keep it. Anyway, you get the idea. The rest I believe comes from Alice. It's always handy in the stock market when you know exactly which ones will be worth the most money within a year's time." I laughed for the first time today.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Alice came in. She stuck her tongue out at Edward, who was already in on whatever Alice wanted to say. The look of excitement on Edwards face was not a good sign. "There's going to be a storm later. I think Bella needs a taste of Baseball, vampire style."

___________________________________________________________________________

Thanx for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8 Still Stronger

Thanx to everyone who's still reading this by the way. Don't want you to be waiting too long, so here's the next chapter. :-)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of these characters .... etc.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

Still Stronger

Being a vampire did not at all alter my attitude towards sport. Not surprising really, considering that I still hated pretty much everything I hated back when I was human; such as hugely expensive sports cars, for example. I am not looking forward to this, something my family around me had not failed to notice.

"Cheer up Bella!" Alice said, as we made our way to the pitch. I ignored her; cheering up was a little difficult at the moment, especially when you were about to make a fool of yourself in front of the rest of your family.

"You know what," I said, pretending to brighten up, "Maybe I'll just referee or whatever. I mean, I don't want to make the teams uneven in numbers." Alice growled, I knew there was no way I was going to get out of it; not that way at least. I sighed, and sped up to catch up with Edward. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled. I had a sudden image in my head of when I had injured Mike Newton during one of our Gym classes. That was playing badminton... how on earth was I supposed to survive baseball?

When we reached the meadow Carlisle was just finishing setting up the bases. To my human eyes it had looked so far apart, now I saw differently. I knew that I could get round in a matter of seconds. Of course, I didn't want to think about 'getting round' them, I still had a vain hope that I wouldn't have to play at all. Of course, Edward wasn't going to have that.

He pulled me into his arms so quickly that I didn't see it coming. Then, ran over and put me down next to Carlisle. "Carlisle, can Bella be one of the captains?" He proposed, ignoring me completely when I hissed menacingly at him. Carlisle laughed, guessing the reason behind it. He agreed, much to my annoyance. "Bella Swan, team captain. Ugh." I mumbled. "What are the chances." Edward laughed, taking my hand.

"No chance in the slightest. Bella Swan would never have been captain. Bella Cullen was so reluctant to play I had to do the only thing I could to stop you running away; so it's your own fault really." He laughed when I growled again.

"Ok." Carlisle called to get our attention. "Emmett, you're the other captain. Choose your teams." We began picking our members.

It ended up as Edward, Carlisle, Alice and I against Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme, who usually refereed, but to make up the numbers had decided to join in. On the sidelines Jacob sat with Renesmee, and Seth had even turned up to watch. Great, more people to humiliate myself in front of.

"Emmett, your team up to bat first." Carlisle said, and everyone moved into position. I stood out of the way; just let them get on with it. For a while I just stood there, watching. I was lucky, and not a single ball came my way, or at least not at first. Emmett was the first up to bat, knocking the ball with such force in Edwards direction. He caught it, getting Emmet out. Rosalie was up next. She was more successful than Emmett, and made it round all the bases.

It was only when Esme came to bat that the ball came my way for the first time. She probably did it deliberately, thinking that I was being excluded from the game. I panicked when the ball came my way. "Eep." I could see Esme running around the bases. I jumped, in an attempt to catch the ball. I missed it by an inch. It went flying over my head. I cursed, knowing that any one of my family could have caught that with ease. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was running after it. I grabbed it, but I couldn't see the game through the trees. I lobbed it hard and fast in the direction of the game, then sprinted back to find everyone guffawing with laughter. The only exception was Emmett. If I could I would have blushed.

"Bella!" He was annoyed, but you could tell he was trying not to laugh because of the smirk on his face. "Look where you're throwing that stupid ball!" Yes, if I could blush I would have gone scarlet. "Gimme a break!" I said back in my defence. "It is my first time. No one's perfect Emmett!" It was obvious that I'd hit him with the ball; hard I'd imagine and in the back of the head. Yes, I definitely didn't like sport still, especially baseball.

Edward came over, still laughing, and took my hand. I elbowed him in the stomach. He shouldn't be laughing; he knew how much I didn't want to play. "Love, we're up to bat." He nodded over to where everyone was changing round. Great, everyone was still grinning. I sighed as he began to lead me over.

I tried to sneak to the back, but Edward caught me. "Oh no you don't. Your team captain, you're going first." Great. I knew I was going to have to have words with my husband. He pushed a bat into my hand. _Focus, focus. _ I thought. Then I saw the ball coming towards me, almost in slow motion it seemed. It wasn't hard to position the bat just right. And for the first time in my existence I hit a baseball without injuring anybody. I hit it hard too. Maybe a little too hard. I was so stunned I nearly forgot to run. It was only Edward's voice that reminded me, and I sprinted around the posts as fast as I could.

When I got back I could see Edwards stunned, yet pleased face. "You hit that further than Emmett." He said softly into my ear, pulling me closer. "That's because I'm still stronger." I said, before I kissed him.

The game continued. It soon became apparent that our team was losing. Not that it particularly mattered to me. I couldn't help but change my mind, at least a little bit. Baseball wasn't so bad after all. Not something that I would always necessarily enjoy, but something I could perhaps tolerate, at least for Edwards sake.

Renesmee was fast asleep on Jacobs lap. Seth was dozing, but Jacob seemed very focused on the game. He smiled a wolfy grin; he knew that for once in my life I was, almost, enjoying baseball.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sorry... I know that could have been ended a little better. By the way, sorry if my action stuff is really bad, coz I really can't write about baseball because I don't know the rules and I've never played. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 Dead End

Next chapter... Thanx to anyone who has reviewed by the way :-)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of these characters etc.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

Dead End

"Will you please stop doing that?" Edward murmured to me. We were back at the house, and by now the sun was fully risen, all memories of baseball forgotten for the present.

"Mmm?" I replied, not really paying attention. He pulled my face up so that I was looking him straight in the eyes. "What?" I asked, slightly confused. He laughed, pulling me closer. "You're panicking again. I don't need Jasper around to tell me that." Now I was even more confused. "Why do you think I'm panicking?" I asked.

"Bella, love, your still so easy to read, but this time for different reasons. Your shield is changing again. Do you realise that?" He asked, looking at me. This time it was deliberate, although why I was doing it I was not sure.

"Erm, sort of."I sighed. "Yes, you're right. I'm panicking about Charlie again if you must know. I don't think you need to read my mind to see that."

He pulled me even closer; a feat I did not think was possible. "I have a theory, about your shield, by the way." He said conversationally. I laughed; I remembered all of my theories when I was trying to figure out what Edward really was. Then I remembered Charlie was doing exactly the same thing. That didn't help in the slightest.

"So what's your theory?" I asked, genuinely interested. He smiled briefly then kissed me. Sometime later we broke apart. "Do you want me to ask again?" I said. "I'm not as easily distracted as before."

"Fine." He muttered in defeat. "First is the most obvious one; stress. You're worried about Charlie, which is completely understandable as the rest of the family are also concerned about the situation. When a human is stressed out or anxious they can start hyperventilating. Obviously, that won't do you any good as you don't actually need to breath." He laughed. "It's as if you're using your shield as a huge paper bag!" I laughed with him this time; that was exactly what I had thought just yesterday. As they say; great minds think alike.

"What's your other theory?" I asked.

" My other theory. I've noticed that you only take it off when I'm around. I don't know if you realise," He quickly went on, seeing my confused expression. It was true I was with Edward for as much time as possible, but how could he know that I took it off ONLY when he was around? "we can all sense your shield Bella. It's not very noticeable whilst it's up, as you might say, but we can tell it is there. When it comes off it's like your aura changes slightly. After a while it becomes obvious when it is fully down."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised. You learn something new every day.

"Yea." He laughed. "Anyway, my theory is that you feel more secure when I'm around." He looked uncomfortable trying to predict how I felt. He's often said that my opinions always surprised him.

"Of course I feel safe when you're around. You've saved me more times than you can imagine." He kissed me briefly.

"So anyway, the theory is that you automatically want to let me in when you're worried, and the only way to do that is to let down your shield. It's just a theory..." He trailed off as I let my shield down for his benefit. _You're good at distracting me, just another talent of yours. _I kissed him again before he had the chance to respond, putting my shield more securely in place this time. I knew I needed to get a better grip of my emotions or this was going to end really badly. I sighed; I'd thought I'd done so well with my emotions as a newborn, but I guess stress is a bigger problem than I could have imagined.

I took Edward by the hand and went out into the garage where I found Alice already sitting on the yellow bonnet of her Porsche, expecting me. "Hey." Alice grinned back at me. It was more of a grimace actually; evidently she guessed why I was here.

"Charlie report?" She asked. She didn't need to check with me, of course that was what I was after. I nodded to her. Edward sighed, and started playing with my hair whilst I waited. I remembered moments like this vaguely from my human life, most of the time whilst I was talking to Jacob, not Alice. I was surprised how much of my human life I had cemented into my vampire brain, but obviously there were some I'd missed out.

"Charlie hasn't really got his mind set on anything in particular. In fact he keeps changing it."

"Changing it? How? Does that mean he is debating whether he wants' to know or not?" Alice glared at me. "I'm getting there! Have some patience Bella. Firstly, no. Charlie still wants' to know, he's just changing his ways of finding out. He didn't find anything illegal with the money link, but he tried to follow the link to the Volturi. Calm, he didn't find anything. He's left that for now but we're almost certain he will go back to it. He's begun looking for the guests at the wedding." I interrupted before she could continue. "How did he get the list?"

Alice shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Guess he must have kept the guest list we gave him to approve. But there is not much chance him of finding anyone. There wasn't any contact details or anything on that list, just whether they were coming or not."

"He wants to look for similarities." I murmured. I had just vaguely recalled my first sighting of the Cullen's, and how there had been something so similar about them, some difference. Of course now I knew why, and expected that I was the same now, but if I could see it then so could Charlie.

"Didn't think of that."Alice said. "Anyway," she said, seeming a little cheerier, "there is no way he could find anyone. The only person he talked to at length was Tanya, and we can easily tell her about the situation. Don't worry Bella; Charlie is just walking into another dead end."

As I walked back into the main house with Edward I was far from complacent. How many more dead ends was Charlie going to walk into before his found a lead? What would be the price for his stupidity? I shuddered at the thought. Maybe a brief call to Tanya was not such a bad idea after all.

___________________________________________________________________________

I had a request to explain why Bella's shield was being a little weird, so I tried to explain this in the chapter, hope it was ok. Have to mention that that same review gave me some ideas, so big thanx for that. Same as usual, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I have a free moment.


	10. Chapter 10 Hide and Seek

So sorry it's been quite a while since my last update, just been sooooo busy with exams and stuff. Sorry. Anyway, thanx again for any reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10

Hide and Seek

"Thanks Tanya. Really appreciate it." I said down the phone.

"Anytime Bella." I smiled to myself, and handed the phone to Carlisle. Edward took my hand and led me away.

"Better?" He asked. I was feeling a little better, despite everything. I couldn't stop Charlie investigating anything; he was a cop after all. But I could make sure he didn't succeed, and just hit dead ends. I could just imagine his frustration.

Edward stopped in the garage and pulled me closer. For a long time we just stood there, enjoying each other's company without a care in the world.

It was the sound of the door opening that brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Alice, quite unabashed that she had disturbed us. She came right over, and perched herself on the hood of her yellow Porsche. Edward growled slightly, but let it go. Alice actually looked slightly annoyed.

"Jacob's coming over then?" I guessed. Jacob rarely left the house recently, preferring to spend all of his time with Renesmee. It was only because of me that he was not here at all. I had persuaded him to go home this morning, as Billy hadn't seen much of his son since Renesmee was born. He wasn't supposed to be coming back till much later.

"Yea, Jake is coming over. Edward, do you want a game of chess?" She asked more brightly. Edward sighed, and then looked at me to see if it was ok with me. I grinned. "Go ahead. I need to see Jake when he comes in anyway." I found myself being pulled to the chess table and watched Alice and Edward. It was still absurd to watch, even with my vampire eyes. Alice looking into the future to predict Edwards moves, and Edward planning what he would do in return. The game, was over within a couple of minutes.

Within the time it took Jacob to arrive Edward and Alice had played at least twenty games, some lasting longer than others. "Absurd." I mumbled, before getting the door for Jacob. I hissed at him as soon as I saw him.

"You were supposed to be down there all day." I complained. I felt sorry for Billy; he was often on his own. Of course, I knew I really shouldn't worry about him, especially because I had bigger problems at the moment. I couldn't even go and visit him either, because of the treaty. That really sucked.

"Chill Bella." He complained, raising his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger!" I was confused at this.

"What? Jake, you haven't given me a message yet for a start. And what have you done that will make me annoyed?" I glared at him. From the expression on his face it was obvious he had done something.

"Well, Billy is going over to Charlie's for dinner, with me as well of course, and Charlie wondered if you wanted to come. I said that was a cool idea, and told Charlie he didn't have to call 'coz I was coming here first anyway. What do you think?" He asked warily, seeing my expression.

There was a brief moment of silence; I was dumbstruck. How could he be so stupid? "Jake, you idiot! I can't eat human food! Charlie's already suspicious enough as it is, let alone me turning up to a _dinner party _and not eating _anything_!"

He looked shocked. He'd obviously not thought of that one. "Bella, calm, please?" He said in a timid voice. The next second Edward was back, glowering at Jacob. He gently pulled me back; I hadn't realised I was towering over him, probably looking like a true vampire. I couldn't help a small grin at this thought.

"I'm sorry, ok. I wasn't thinking..." Jake started to apologise.

"We _know _you weren't thinking." I sighed; I was being a little too harsh. He had good intentions after all, and if Charlie wasn't so suspicious I may have gone. I turned to Edward. "What should I do?" I asked, wondering his opinion on the matter. He spent longer than usual thinking about it.

Finally he pulled me closer. "Jake, we're coming, but if this makes Charlie more suspicious or anything happens that makes Bella unhappy I'm holding _you _responsible."

"Hang on," I added, catching on to the _we're coming_. "Who's we?"

"Renesmee, you and me." I was about to complain before Edward put a finger over my mouth to stop me. "I wasn't going to let you go alone, and I should be there to hear what he is thinking. Also, Renesmee actually _can _eat human food, even if we can't."

I sighed, glad that Edward was coming with me. "Fine." I kissed him briefly before looking at Jacob. "Go tell Charlie we'll be there soon. Say you caught us eating dinner, so we won't be eating with you." Edward looked at me, impressed with this quick excuse, but also knowing it probably wouldn't fool Charlie, especially as Jacob was the one who would tell them. Charlie's trust in Jacob had decreased since he revealed what he really was.

"No, tell him you walked in on us eating, but Renesmee was still asleep when you came, so she will be eating at Charlie's."

Jacob looked a little annoyed. "But you know she hates human food! So..."

Edward cut him off. "Yes, I know, but she can digest it. Besides, how can a half human half vampire child live on just blood?"

With that Edward began to pull me back towards the house. "See you soon Jake!" I called over to Jacob, who was just about to leave. He nodded, and then was gone.

"What a mess." I mumbled. Edward did not disagree.

"That kid can be a little dumb sometimes." He mumbled. We walked in the front door.

"Rose, where is Renesmee?" I asked. Rose shrugged. I lowered my shield. _I don't think she wants' to go to Charlie's_. She had probably heard our conversation with Jacob.

Edward grinned. "Ready or not hear I come." He said, kissing me briefly before darting off to find Renesmee. I laughed, vampire hide and seek, whatever next. I placed my shield firmly back in place just as I heard Edward say "Found you" Followed by a little laugh. I sighed and went to find them.

"But I don't want to eat human food!" She made a disgusted face.

"You should try it. Your half human love, you need to at least try both. You never know, you may find that there is something you like more than... blood." I tried to persuade her. I had to admit; from my point of view it was very weak.

"More than blood?" She asked, questioningly. No doubt she believed this was an impossibility. Edward laughed.

"You would also be helping your mother out." Edward said. "And your grandpa, think of how happy it would make him to have a proper meal with you." Edward was so much more persuasive than I was, it was so unfair. Renesmee walked up to me, and I picked her up into my arms. She touched my face. Her opinion on the matter was clear. She would do it, for me, but on the condition I had to eat something too. I nodded. I remembered my wedding day, when Edward had eaten a piece of our wedding cake. I was strong enough to do this.

"Come on then, we've left Charlie waiting long enough. Let's go."

___________________________________________________________________________

There's another chapter I guess. To be honest I didn't really like that chapter, and i'm sorry if Bella or Edward seem out of character. I know that in the book they would never have asked Renesmee to do something she didn't want to do, and I guess Jacob would have put up a little bit more of an argument. Oh well, enough of my boring comments. I'll _**try**_ and get the next chapter ASAP, I know how annoying it must be! Lol.

Please review!


End file.
